ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcane
Arcane is an English professional e-wrestler of Greek descent, competing for So-Cal Unplugged as the current SCU Champion. He is known for psychologically analysing opponents in order to undermine their confidence. Despite these mind games, the oracular Arcane remains somewhat popular with fans... for now... Early life As his name implies, Arcane is shrouded in mystery. He was born January 17th, 1993 to a single mother in Fulham, London, but virtually nothing else is known about his childhood or adolescence. However, he has recently been accused of pimping, drug trafficking and extortion whilst working for an unnamed UK wrestling promoter. In exchange for training and shelter, Arcane allegedly helped fund the promotion for well over a year with various criminal activity, before fleeing to Los Angeles, California in 2014. These rumours continue to circulate on the internet, and the London Metropolitan Police have launched an ongoing investigation. Career So-Cal Unplugged Arcane debuted on Break-Out 03/01/14, squashing Kevin Lee in 2:19. The next week, he defeated Alex Cross, Jose Del Rio, Leo Banks and Zac Daniels in a Scramble match, last eliminating Daniels with the Coke Wave. However, in the first round of a tournament to crown the inaugural Unplugged Championship, Arcane was beaten by Freakshow with a small package. He bounced back on Break-Out 03/22/14, winning a battle royal featuring Alex and David Cross, Ben Ransom, Jose Del Rio, Kenneth Carter, Manson and Zac Daniels. He then notched up another win at Controlled Chaos, beating Ransom in just 1:10. The following week on Break-Out 04/05/14, Arcane secured a place in the Four-Way Dance for the SCU Championship at Greed by defeating Alex Cross, Jose Del Rio and Ben Ransom. Kenneth Carter and Kevin Lee also won places, while Francisco Lopez retained his title to finalize the main event for Greed. Arcane was missing from Break-Out 04/12/14, but later released a promo dismissing the beloved Lopez as materialistic, egomaniacal and unworthy of being champion. Arcane won the SCU Championship at Greed, last eliminating Lopez with a pin reversal. Post-match, The Carter Family attacked both competitors, before the debuting Rayne made the save. Shortly after Greed, the SCU website announced Arcane would defend his title against Lopez in a First Blood match at the next supercard A Taste of Violence. But in the weeks following Greed, Arcane was mysteriously absent from two consecutive episodes of Break-Out, causing Lopez to question his commitment to SCU. However, the champion returned to action on Break-Out 05/17/14, beating Chris Ghensi, Kevin Lee, and finally Lopez in another Four-Way Dance. In their much anticipated First Blood match for A Taste of Violence, Arcane bludgeoned Lopez repeatedly with a rail spike to retain his title. Wrestling details *'Finishing move' **''Coke Wave'' (Lionsault) *'Signature moves' **Brainbuster **Cloverleaf *'Common moves' **Arm wrench **Backhand slap **Belly-to-back suplex **Dropkick **European uppercut **German suplex **Plancha **Roundhouse kick **Sleeper hold **Snap DDT *'Nickname' **Arcane The Oracle *'Entrance music' **''"Surprise! You're Dead!"'' by Faith No More Championships and accomplishments *'So-Cal Unplugged' **SCU Championship (current) Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters from England Category:Wrestlers born in England